Josh X Alex
by Fernanda97
Summary: Bueno, mi primer fic, Josh Hutcherson y Alexander Ludwig...yaoi!


**Bueno, pues aqui esta mi primer fic, es de Josh Hutcherson y Alexander Ludwig, lo quise hacer por que me encanto el personaje de ellos en Los Juegos Del Hambre...y pues...mi sexy imaginacion comenzo a trabajar y pues he aqui el resultado ^^..espero les guste deje reviews y diganme que les parecio! :D 3**

Josh POV

Era invierno, yo estaba en un bar, no muy lejos de mi casa, últimamente había visitado mucho este lugar, gracias a las peleas que se estaban dando seguido entre mis padres y yo, intentaba evitarlas, pero al parecer siempre teníamos que pelear por cualquier cosa, cada vez que esto sucedía salía de la casa y no llegaba sino hasta el siguiente día.

-Tráigame otra copa, que esta vez sea de Whisky.-Le dije al empleado, que estaba al otro lado de la barra, este al instante tomó la botella y sirvió el liquido en mi vaso.

Yo no era del tipo "alcohólico", solo que recurría a el cuando me ocurrían cosas así, solo las quería evitar por un rato y esta, a mi parecer, era una buena manera.

-Hey!.-Sentí una palmada en la espalda, inmediatamente me volteé para ver quien había sido. Me sorprendí al ver a aquel rubio de ojos azules ahí parado viéndome con una gran sonrisa.

-Hey.-Le respondí, sin muchas ganas, me quedo viendo raro, yo solo me limité a voltearme de nuevo.

-Oye, que te pasa?.-Pregunto Alexander muy confundido.

Alexander POV

Iba pasando por la calle, con mis manos congelándose, tenia mucho frío, tenia la tarde libre, no tenia nada que hacer, mis padres estaban fuera de la ciudad junto con mis hermanos, yo simplemente no quise ir, no me gustaba salir de viaje, prefería quedarme en casa, ya que me parecía mas cómodo que esos aviones y todo lo demás. Vi un bar y pensé "¿Por qué no?", casi nunca iba a uno así que me decidí a entrar, me sorprendí al ver a uno de mis amigos ahí, sentado frente a la barra y me acerque a el.

-Hey!.-Le dije al castaño, mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda con un tono alegre.

-Hey.-Recibí de respuesta, en un tono en el que noté que algo no andaba bien, el solo se volteó.

-Oye que te pasa?-Le pregunte entre curioso y preocupado.

Tomó un largo trago de su bebida, Whisky, supuse por su olor y por el color, me senté a su lado y comenzó a hablar, me dijo que había discutido con sus padres, y también que iba a pasar la noche en un hotel, me sentí mal por el, así que le ofrecí pasar la noche en mi casa.

-Y que hay con tu familia?

-Están de viaje, apenas ayer se fueron y regresan en un mes mas ó menos.

-No sé Alex...

-Vamos di que sí Josh!

-De acuerdo-Al fin accedió con una gran sonrisa y solo reí.

Seguimos en el bar un rato mas, hasta que se hizo tarde y decidimos ir a mi casa.

Salimos del bar, inmediatamente sentí el frío calarme los huesos, claro, por el cambio de clima de estar calientito dentro del bar, a salir al calle con el frió invernal, mi cuerpo se estremeció. Yo no había tomado nada, aunque Josh había tomado dos copas de cerveza y un poco menos de la mitad de Whisky, en realidad no lo veía mal, así que no creí que el alcohol le hiciera algún efecto, lo cual agradecí, ya que el piso estaba muy resbaloso.

Íbamos a un poco mas de la mitad del trayecto a mi casa, múltiples veces estuve a punto de caer, pero afortunadamente recupere el equilibrio, pero desafortunadamente Josh no tuvo la misma suerte, íbamos lado a lado en la banqueta, de alguna manera Josh resbalo y agarro mi chaqueta, me jalo con el al piso, caímos bruscamente, caí primero yo y después el...encima de mí.

Josh POV

Caí enzima suyo, había amortiguado mi caída, pero caí muy bruscamente encima de el, y yo estaba muy avergonzado, mi cara quedo justo al lado de la suya al nivel del piso, levante mi cara, y, sin querer me puse frente ala suya, mi nariz tocó la suya, el rubio me miro directo a los ojos, y se ruborizó ligeramente, lo mire a sus labios, tenia su boca entre abierta y sentía su aliento, olía a menta, sus labios se movieron formando una sonrisa, una sonrisa cómplice, obviamente me descubrió mirando sus labios, los cuales extrañamente se me antojaron.

Alexander POV

Tenía su nariz tocando la mía, sentí un escalofrío al sentirlo tan cerca, respirando su aliento, el cual era una mezcla entre alcohol y algo mas, era...dulce, lo mire directo a los ojos, imagine por un momento como sería rozar esos labios con los míos pero rápidamente quite el pensamiento de mi cabeza, aunque sentí que me ruborizaba, tal vez Josh me había leído el pensamiento, ya que sus ojos se posaron en mis labios, tenerlo así de cerca me había hecho pensar muchas cosas, como por ejemplo, besarlo, le sonreí y volvió sus ojos a los míos, también el se ruborizo.

En un movimiento rápido se levanto de mí

-Ammm, o-oye, yo-o lo lamento no q-quise caer, yo-o.- Dijo mientras me ayudaba a levantarme, tartamudeando y, claro, muy nervioso.

-Ja! No te preocupes, no es nada.- Le dije con una sonrisa, el me la devolvió, de pronto al verlo todavía un poco ruborizado y con esa sonrisa algo dentro de mi se revolvió.

Me aclare la garganta, y le dije que continuáramos el camino, empezamos de nuevo a caminar me quite la poca nieve que había quedado en mi chamarra, y lo mismo hizo Josh con su pantalón en la parte de sus rodillas, hubo un silencio incomodo, por un momento recordé lo que había pasado instantes antes, de nuevo sentí algo en el estomago, pensé en que hubiera pasado si me hubiera dejado llevar y lo hubiera besado...Josh rompió el silencio con un tema completamente al azar y así continuamos hasta llegar a mi casa.

Saque mis llaves e intente introducirlas en el cerrojo, pero mis manos estaban muy congeladas y temblaba mucho, lo cual no me lo permitía.

-Déjame, yo.-Dijo el, se acerco mas a mi y estiro su mano para tomar las llaves, al sentir el tacto de su mano en la mía algo se revolvió de nuevo dentro de mí, ¡Diablos! ¿Que es esto?

Abrió la puerta y los dos entramos, cerré la puerta principal con seguro tras de mí.

Josh POV

Entramos a la casa, que en realidad parecía una mansión ya que era muy grande. Hasta ahora no habíamos hablado de en donde dormiríamos, así que le pregunte

-Oye, Alex ¿en donde dormiré?-Le dije mientras me quitaba mi chamarra y la ponía en el sillón.

-Bueno, puedes dormir en mi cuarto, yo dormiré en el de mis padres.

-De acuerdo.-Me dirigí a su cuarto, mientras el se dirigía al de sus padres, ya sabia donde estaba ya que varias ocasiones había venido a su casa.

Entre en el cuarto y encendí la luz, de hecho era de esas en las que puedes elegir que tan fuerte o que tan tenue quieres que sea tan solo subiendo o bajando el switch, claro no era como cualquier otro switch. Subí el switch hasta que la luz quedo en un tono normal, dentro del cuarto había un sillón chico, un escritorio con una laptop encima, un mueble a lado de la cama y una puerta blanca, que era el closet.

Me senté en la cama y bostéese, segundos después entro Alex, con el pantalón de mezclilla puesto y el torso descubierto por lo que lo mire fijamente.

-Ey estas loco? O que?

-Por que dices eso? Así me agradeces después de que te dejo dormir en mi casa?

-Ja no claro que no, solo que esta haciendo mucho frío y tu andas como si nada con solo un pantalón de mezclilla puesto

-Ahhh tenemos aire acondicionado recuerdas?.-Dijo con una sonrisa

Claro, el aire acondicionado, el rubio se metió al closet y saco dos pijamas una para el y la otra para mi, dejo la mía en la cama y regreso al closet, yo me quite la playera que tenia puesta el regreso y se sentó en la cama a mí lado

-Oye Josh, como me consideras?- Su pregunta me sorprendió, no supe que contestarle, además de que me quede fijo en sus labios e inconscientemente lamí los míos.

El mordió los suyos, lo mire a los ojos y me veía fijamente voltee la mirada mientras me mordía el labio inferior nerviosamente...


End file.
